finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 13
Willkommen zum 13. Part liebe Leutz :3 Heute gibts Saures für Seymor, obwohl es ja Ostern ist. Aber er war ein böses Kind, also gibts auch keine Schoki. Selbst Schuld... Wie man stirbt - Klappe die 2. Bevor ihr gegen Seymor antretet solltet ihr euch bei O'aka erstmal sicherheitshalber mit Items eindecken. Da es auf der Brücke auch Zufallskämpfe gibt solltet ihr sie nutzen, um zu trainieren, falls ihr Probleme habt. Ladet im Übrigen so viele Ekstase-Leisten wie möglich auf - Am Besten auch die von Bahamut. Wie gesagt, der Kampf wird nicht leicht. Es kann schnell enden, also bereitet euch gut vor. Ihr müsst euch nicht totleveln, aber wenn ihr die Ekstasen vollmacht reicht das schon. Habt ihr also alles erledigt, lauft zu Kimahri, der in seiner weise echt fassungslos ist, dass alle wieder da sind. Egal, jetzt gibts einen auf die Zwölf! Wir sehen einen schwarzen Bildschirm mit Tidus' Monolog - wie des Öfteren. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er Yuna helfen sollte, obwohl er wollte... Love is in the sea right|268px Unser Trupp ist in den Macalania-Wald geflohen, wo sie alle im Nachtlager sitzen. Yuna wollte allein sein, doch Tidus ist das egal. Er will sie suchen. Verlasst also das Nachtlager nund geht dann nach Süden, wo ihr auf Kimahri trefft. Der hat aber nix zu sagen also geht einfach an ihm vorbei zu Yuna. Diese wollte immer nur das Beste für alle und hat sich so viel Müge wie möglich gegeben. Tja, sie hätte wohl auch mal ein wenig an sich selbst denken können... Tidus entschuldigt sich bei ihr, weil er nicht wusste, was ihr zustoßen würde, doch sie wurde deswegen nicht traurig, sondern glücklich. Dennoch rät er ihr, die Reise abzubrechen und einfach ein normales Leben zu führen. Wäre wahrscheinlich auch besser, aber sie will dies nicht. Sie hat darüber nachgedacht, aber nein. Sie will weiter. Doch nun gibt es schon die zweite Knutschszene des Spiels - diesmal aber mit big love und so. Die beiden scheinen sich echt gern zu haben, mich wunderts nur, dass sie im See nich ersaufen... ich mein, dann könnte Yuna doch auch im Wasser mitkämpfen oder nich? *sfz* Das Leben ist so ungerecht... Geht anschließend zuück Richtung Nachtlager, doch da Yuna pfeift, rennt Tidus wieder zu ihr. Sie möchte mit ihm mitkommen und im Nachtlager verkündet sie, dass der Tripp bei Sonnenaufgang aufbricht. Im Nachtlager selbst ist am nächsten Morgen übrigens eine Truhe mit einem Ring der Sänftigung. Geht dann nach Osten und folgt dem Weg... Die Guados machen einem das Leben schwer left|268px Wir befinden uns nun in der Stillen Ebene. Und egal, wo wir sind, Yuna scheint immer zu wissen, wo es lang geht. Aha! Sie ist also der Pfeil auf dem Navi! Wie auch immer. Die Ebene hier ist verdammt groß und ohne Chocobo nur langsam zu durchqueren. Besorgt euch also eins, indem ihr nach unten geht und euch westlich haltet. Dort ist im Übrigen auch ein mobiler Reisebedarf, der zwar teuer ist, aber gute Ware hat. Ganz im Nordwesten findet ihr auf der Klippe das Al Bhed-Lexikon 23, das F ist also unser W. Sprecht dann die Frau auf dem Chocobo an und macht das Training, ihr solltet es locker schaffen. Mit dem Chocobo könnt ihr die Ebene viel schneller und ohne nervige Kämpfe - das heißt nicht, dass ihr nicht kämpfen dürft! - durchqueren. Hinter dem Gebäude der Al Bhed könnt ihr einen Lv.2 Sphäropass ergattern. Betretet dann den kleinen Bereich, damit Zook vorbeikommt und behauptet, Yuna hätte Kinoc getötet. Ist klar... Speichert und verlasst das kleine Gebäude wieder. Im Osten gibt es im Übrigen noch die Monsterfarm. Für diese könnt ihr Monster fangen und dann neue Monster züchten, die aber nicht gerade schwach sind. Wenn ihr das Al Bhed-Lexikon 24 wollt, schnappt euch ein Chocobo und geht zurück zum Eingang, doch weiter nach rechts. Springt runter und lauft zum Tempel Remium.. Links davon findet ihr es und ihr erfahrt, dass das Q unser X ist. Habt ihr alles erledigt, geht in der Ebene nach Nordosten und im nächsten Gebiet über die Brücke. Guado halten die Party auf und da unsere Leutchens sich den Befehlen widersetzen, kriegen sie gleich ne Strafe aufgebrummt: Habt ihr es geschafft passiert: nichts. Die Guado sind weg und ihr seid allein. Dafür könnt ihr in der Vergessenen Höhle aber Yojinbo holen! Dieser ist sehr hilfreich, wenn ihr in der Klemme steckt, also lasst euch diese Bestia nicht entgehen! Außerdem könnt ihr in der Höhle das Al Bhed-Lexikon 25 holen, das verrät, dass das al bhedsche O unser Y ist. Ha! Eins noch! Dann sind wir Al Bhed-Spezialisten. Ihr findet es, wenn ihr dem Verlauf der Höhle bis zum Speicherpunkt folgt und dann links in der Sackgasse auf den Boden schaut. Draußen geht es weiter nach Norden... Wie es auf diesem Berg weitergeht sehen wir im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern